1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to weightlifting protectors and more particularly to an improved back and stomach support device for weightlifters.
2. Prior Art
Various protective belts have been devised to help support the back and stomach of weightlifters, stevedores and the like in order to prevent strains and damage to muscles, soft internal organs, cartilage, and the spinal column and other bones during lifting of heavy weights such as are encountered by professional and amateur weightlifters, movers, stevedores, etc.
Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,401 discloses a belt with a rubber core in which is embedded an inflexible rigid strip. The core is backed by a strap of equal height, and the belt is releasably secured in front by overlapping opposed VELCRO brand hooks and receptors. In one embodiment a buckle is provided to help cinch the belt. This belt has certain disadvantages: (1) the inflexible strip in the core makes close fitting of the belt to the body difficult and/or painful; (2) since the core and backing strap are of the same height, they can dig in and pinch the skin during tightening of the belt; (3) moreover, the means of tightening the belt is merely by overlapping its two ends or also using a single front buckle, so that close cinching and proper centering of the belt may be difficult. U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,668 discloses a weightlifting belt with similar difficulties.
There remains a need for an improved, inexpensive, durable weightlifting belt which will efficiently protect the weightlifter against muscle strain and damage the soft internal organs, cartilage and bones. The device should be easy to don and to center properly and should not pinch the skin, even when cinched tight. Preferably, the device can be left loosely in place without falling off.